Caleb
Caleb is the last child the player will encounter, only starting to appear at 3:00 AM onward. Caleb is rarely seen in comparison to his other siblings due to the fact that he moves almost entirely underground. Caleb, when visible, looks much like a mummified child with empty eye sockets a lack of nose and lips and uncharacteristically intact hair. Caleb has a bizarrely low amount of events that he is involved in. Behaviour Caleb has very simple behaviour in comparison to the other children, but is equally dangerous nonetheless. Once Caleb has entered the map he cannot be stopped. He will begin to slowly but steadily moving towards you underground. The player must constantly be moving to avoid being caught. The player can hear the digging sounds and see the dirt being disturbed. When Caleb is getting dangerously close, the player can hear his vocalizations which consist of hissing moans and whispers. Because Caleb only moves through the ground he cannot follow the player into set pieces such as the bus and shack. Death Animations Being too close to his digging will result in him suddenly coming to a stop. He will erupt from the ground a bit away from his trail. If the player is close enough to him, he will initiate his death animation by jumping and roaring in the player's face. He will scratch the player once with his claws. Then he will either do one of the following: *He will continue slashing the player until they pass out. *He will grab the player and dislocate his jaw. He will bite the player right in the face, causing them to black out. Caleb is the only child who can be shown attempting and succeeding at cannibalising the player upon killing them. Description Caleb has filthy hands and feet from digging. His bones appear very prominent under his skin. Caleb lacks a nose and eyes along with a majority of his lips and cheeks. Bizarrely, Caleb's hair is the most intact part of his body. He wears scraps of a decayed white shirt and jaggedly cut brown shorts. He has long, sharp yellow nails on his hands and feet. Caleb is the most decayed of the children with his entire body taking on a very mummified appearance. This shockingly different appearance to the other children is both a reflection of his subterranean lifestyle and the fact he was most likely buried alive, and maybe even mummified due to him being wrapped in cloth. Collectibles Trophy * "Silver Cup trophy. Inscription reads: Caleb, First Place in 220 Yard Dash, District 55, Boys 12 & Under, 1922 Annual County Track Meet." ** Accompanied by sounds of boys cheering at a track race, running footsteps can be heard. The trophy is found sitting near the camp sign at 3:00 AM. Caleb must have been a successful young athlete in life. Shovel * "Vintage farm shovel, pressed steel. Wooden handle is snapped in two." ** Accompanied by sounds of a boy running, out of breath. At the end he begins digging, still breathing hard. The broken shovel is found behind the middle gravestone in the graveyard. It is unknown how the shovel became broken in such a way. The audio is evocative of something suspenseful. The panting may be Caleb's, and it sounds like he was desperately running away from something. What he was digging for is unknown. Shoe * "Old fashioned striped boys size 9 running shoes, studded. Poor condition from overuse." **Accompanied by a girl singing "Run run as fast as you can. You can't catch me I'm the boogeyman." This item is found on the bridge on 4:00 AM. The shoe is further proof of Caleb's athleticism. The worn condition means he used them frequently. Lillian's accompanying song, which is a corruption of the Gingerbread Man song, is another possible clue that Caleb must have been running from something. Caleb also has a page detailing how to avoid him. It is a drawing of him sprouting from the ground with the words, "Keep Moving...". Achievements It is possible to avoid Caleb once he emerges from the ground. It is a simple matter of running away as fast as possible. If the player succeeds at this they will earn the "Dig THIS!" Steam achievement. Tips * Don't stop moving, Caleb will almost always be only a matter of meters behind you. * If Caleb emerges from the ground, attempt to dodge his pounce attack. * You can hide from Caleb in a number of locations such as the school bus and house remains. Trivia * Caleb is the only child shown to be visibly lacking eyes. * Caleb is the only child that will attempt to cannibalize the player. * Before Caleb was named he was referred to as Ethel moleman jokingly by developers. * When Caleb is doing his killing animation, Tom can sometimes appear off to the side as if he's watching. ** This is caused by a bug in Tom's behavior but was left in by developers. * Caleb is shown wearing a mask in the Photograph evidence. Gallery Caleb death animation excerpt.gif|Animation of Caleb attacking the player. Caleb appears.png|Caleb having just emerged from the ground. Caleb attacking the player.png|Caleb attacking the player. Caleb attacking side view.png Caleb attacking mid slash.png Calebsig.png|Caleb's signature from the bus. 1453248027 PosesWick Caleb.jpg|Caleb's official art. WICK hintsketch keepmoving2.jpg|Caleb's drawing. Caleb in photograph.png|Caleb in the Photograph evidence. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists